


The Placebo Effect

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't really thought it would work, but it did. Ruby during "The Rapture"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Placebo Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of blood drinking.

_Hey, I haven't heard from you in a few days. Give me a call._

The thing that gets her, that makes her laugh, is that the blood does nothing. Well, her blood does nothing. Azazel's worked it's magic over two decades ago and that's all Sam's ever needed. The problem has always been getting him to see that. She'd spent months reading about placebos and mental blocks before hatching her plan. She honestly hadn't thought it would work, but at the time she'd been out of options.

_Ruby, this isn't funny. Call me._

The first time had just been a few drops mixed with some water, barely enough to turn the liquid pink inside the glass. It had worked though. Sam had gone from being unable to get the slightest reaction from a captive to being almost able to expel the demon. Not the best result ever, but it was a start.

_It's been a week Ruby. I'm rationing my supply here. Where the hell are you? Damn it._

The solution created it's own problems though. Sam didn't want to drink too much blood. It took her almost until Dean's miraculous resurrection to get him to stop mixing it with water. Even then it was only a few drops. Of course Dean had fucked everything up in almost no time. Not that that hadn't turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

_I'm almost out. Ruby, please, call me. Tell me what's going on. Things are going crazy here, I can't talk about it on the phone, but I need to see you. Soon._

The thing about the Winchesters was that any one of them would damn themselves a million times over if they thought it would help one of the others. So, the thing that finally gave her Sam completely was, of course, Dean. Sam's need to protect Dean from himself, irregardless of whether or not Dean needed that protection. Going after Alistair had been the first time she'd gotten Sam to drink directly from her and that victory had been better than any sex could've been.

_Where the hell are you, Ruby? This isn’t funny anymore. I’m all out. Stop whatever you’re doing. Call me. I need more._

Her coup de grâce had come right after Alistair's death. If she hadn't been on a high from knowing that bastard was dead she might never had done it. Sam had called to tell her everything had gone as planned, but Dean was in the hospital and she'd just blurted it out. As soon as the words “daily intake” left her mouth she was sure she'd just blown everything. Only Sam had believed her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Placebo Effect (the Call Someone Who Cares Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114004) by [azurejay (andchimeras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchimeras/pseuds/azurejay)




End file.
